Life's little Moments
by rosie-sky
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles which center around Alejandro and Gwen's relationship. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Prompt1: Pink Lemonade

Title- Life's little moments

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Just my imagination or there lack off.

Notes- This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots which look into the life of Alejandro/Gwen. From first meetings, to the birth of a child. These are not in any order so they may be all over the place, so to avoid confusion, I'll put the setting in each chapter. And each chapter is inspired by a prompt. So I hope you all read, review and enjoy! And sorry for any mistakes you may find.

Pairings- Alejandro/Gwen, others mentioned in later chapters.

Warnings- For this chapter, just language.

Summary- Alejandro and Gwen have an interesting conversation which revolves around pink lemonade.

* * *

**#1- Pink Lemonade**

_**Setting:** Resort for voted off contestants for season 6_

_**Additional Notes**_**:**_ No romance in this chapter, they're just friends during this time._

* * *

"What is this?" a male voice asked.

His female companion sighed, as she gave him an answer, "its lemonade."

The Latino glanced at the glassed beverage in front of him before looking up at the gothic artist, which he befriended back in between the 3rd and 4th seasons of Total Drama. In all honesty he wasn't expecting to even make friends with her in the first place seeing as he thought they had nothing in common. But as he got to get closer to Duncan, getting to spend time around the Goth was a given, which wasn't such a bad thing.

He grinned as he thought of a way to have some fun, at her expense of course. This was probably going to get him killed because pissing Gwen off was never a smart idea, but he just couldn't help it. It was so much fun to see her get all riled up.

'And she looks extremely when she's angry.' Alejandro thought to himself.

"Why is it pink then?" the Spaniard asked. Of course he wasn't stupid, he knew what pink lemonade was, he just never had drunk it before.

"I don't really know…just drink the damn thing. There like nothing else in the resort fridge, Beth and Tyler are out getting drinks and such." She answered.

"Have you ever seen a pink lemon?"

"No!"

"Temper, temper." He clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Well, you're asking me stupid questions." The gothic artist said defending herself.

"I just want to know is all?"

"Look," she said taking a breath to calm herself, "I just know that this is pink lemonade so just drink it or don't, whatever."

"Look, I know you're smart so will you just tell me why the lemonade is pink?" he asked.

For the last time, Alejandro, I don't know why." Gwen said, getting a bit agitated. How was she to know why pink lemonade was well…pink?

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear?"

"Alejandro…" she warned. He smiled innocently at her before speaking again.

"Alright," he held his hands up in defeat, "I'll stop asking why."

"Good." The gothic beauty breathed out.

"Just give me your best guess as to why."

Groaning in aggravation, the Goth just stared at him before blurting out the first things that came to her head.

"I don't know…maybe a lemon saw a strawberry and fucked it and this pink bitter-sweet liquid is, its love child…are you happy with that explanation? Or do you want another?"

Stifling the urge to laugh, he managed to speak.

"I'll be happy with your, um…rather interesting explanation on one condition."

"What?"

"If I'm the lemon and you're the strawberry."

Gwen's eyes widened in surprise. Alejandro watched in amusement as she opened and closed her mouth as if to speak.

'She looks so cute; she makes the cutest facial expressions.' He mused, he kept watching her lips', and 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss her.'

"Cat got your tongue Gwen?" he asked. Narrowing her eyes at him she got closer to him.

'Oh shit, I'm dead'. He thought.

She leaned in close so that her lips were by his ear and whispered, "Meet me in my room in 15 minutes." The Goth moved away to look at Alejandro's face and grinned back. He looked shocked.

Turing around, she headed off back in the direction of her room, content in beating him at his own game. Gwen-1 Alejandro-0

The Latino just watched her retreating form as thoughts ran through his head.

"Did…what…Was she serious?" he muttered to himself. Taking a sip of the slightly now warm lemonade he smiled.

"That's my kind of woman. I should do this more often.

* * *

Notes- Every time I write about these two it ends up sappy or too fluffly. I guess. The next one is a one-shot so it'll be longer than this drabble. Anyway let me know if you liked this or hated it, in a review please! I had out candy to those who do! Till next time! It may be a while till I update this.


	2. Prompt2: Baby

Title- Life's little moments

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Just my imagination or there lack off.

Notes- This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots which look into the life of Alejandro/Gwen. From first meetings all the way to the birth of a child. These are not in any order so they may be all over the place, so to avoid confusion, I'll put the setting in each chapter. And each chapter is inspired by a prompt. So I hope you all read, review and enjoy! And sorry for any mistakes you may find.

Pairings- Alejandro/Gwen, others mentioned in later chapters.

Warnings- You guys should know me by now. But there's nothing that requires an M rating.

Summary- Gwen has to tell Alejandro news and decides to do so over breakfast.

* * *

**#2- Baby**

_**Setting:** Alejandro's house, set 5 years after the end of the Total Drama Series. As for specifics, they are 24/25._

* * *

**Responses to reviews:**

**Wolfsakura**- thank you for your review! Hope you liked this one!

**AerisSerris-** hey girl! Glad you liked it. Lol, i originally wasn't going to add that line but when I thought about it I figured eh, why not. Feel free to use it as your reason for pink lemonade being pink =). Hope you liked this one as well.

**Lady Lambert-** I am so glad that you liked it. Hopefully you enjoyed this one as well. I know, there really should be more AxG fics.

**sandra19- ** yay, you recviewd this story too! Glad you enjoyed it.

**ILikeTwizzlers- **you really liked it? =) I'm so happy. Oh, and to answer your question about the last chapter, when Alejandro started to hang out with Duncan and Gwen, Duncan and Gwen had already broken up. Hope that cleared up any confusion you may have had. Hope you liked this chapter!

* * *

A warm ray of sunlight peeked through the tightly shut blinds of the room. The warm light touched a blonde on the bed, causing her to stir in her sleep. Opening her eyes, she blinked them trying to get the sleep out of them. Yawning, Gwen propped herself up on her elbows in order to see past her boyfriend who was still fast asleep. Noting the time, she decided that it was time to get up and start the day, she yawned as she got up. Glancing around the room for something to cover up her nakedness she found Alejandro's discarded shirt and put it on.

She stretched as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast and brew a cup of coffee. She'd just have cereal, although she wasn't very hungry, she'd have to eat. Walking over to the fridge she pulled out a carton of eggs, milk and the necessary items to make an omelet.

The gothic artist remembered the reason she had came over her boyfriends' apartment in the first place. She had originally intended to tell him some news that she had suddenly found out. The short pretty Goth had been nervous to tell him of the news, especially since it was all so unexpected.

Unfortunately, it didn't turn out like that, because he wasn't in the mood to do any talking, and within half an hour of her being there she was in his bed. She couldn't blame him, they haven't exactly spent that much time together in the past three weeks and he had been gone on a business trip for the previous week and had just gotten back a day prier to her visit.

She looked at her arms and noticed they were starting to bruise.

'Maybe his influence is contagious I'm becoming a masochist like him'. She thought as she mixed up the eggs with some peppers, carrots and onions. 'I'm going to have to tell him soon'.

* * *

Alejandro woke up to the smell of food being made. Stifling a yawn he sat up in bed and stretched his upper body. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was earlier than he normally woke up but he could not go back to sleep, once he woke up he was up for the day. Glancing next to him he took notice that the space beside him was empty.

'Gwen's making breakfast?' he thought. It wasn't unusual for the his girlfriend to wake up before him, this he found out on the 7th season of Total Drama, having to share a hotel room, because Chris decided it would be fun to put everyone in co-ed rooms to see what drama ensued. Not that he was complaining, he got a girlfriend because of it, what was weird is that she was cooking, something she only did when there was something bothering her.

Getting out of bed the Latino made his way over to the bathroom to get ready for the day, before meeting his girlfriend downstairs, fully intent in finding out what's bothering Gwen.

* * *

Gwen was stirring the pan where the eggs were in being careful not to burn them, when she heard footsteps indicating that Alejandro was up and ready. Seconds later he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning my adorable muñeca." He greeted her as he placed a kiss on her check. "How are you this morning?" he added.

"I'm good…" the pretty gothic artist whispered and obviously lying.

The Latino looked down at her and looked her over. Something was seriously bothering her; he could tell by the way she whispered her answer. That and she wouldn't make eye contact with him at all.

"Okay Gwen, what's wrong?"

Flipping the front burner off, she pulled the pan away from the stove and over to where she had a plate ready and scoped the eggs out, before taking the empty pan over to the sink.

Alejandro frowned, she was clearly trying to avoid the problem, whatever it maybe or trying to stall it out. Walking over to his distressed girlfriend he hugged her from behind. Pulling her closer to him and then placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong." He pressed on. He figured she'd eventually cave in and tell him, if he bothered her enough about it.

The Latino felt the Gothic beauty relax and lean in.

Letting out a sigh, Gwen turned her body so that she could look at him.

"How is it that you know when something's bothering me."

"Because I've known you long enough..." he said tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, "care to tell me before I explode?"

"I'm pregnant." She finally blurted out after moments of complete silence.

She bit her lip as she waited for the reply she dreaded.

The gothic artist waited for 'what?' or for the 'where not having it! so get rid of it!' anything. Turning around to meet his face she stared at him intently.

Gwen scanned his face trying to read his face but it was blank, when suddenly he grinned.

"How?"

"I think you know how Alejandro." was Gwen's reply as she signaled to the bruises on her arms that started to form from last nights activities.

"I know."

"So?...Are you upset?" she asked.

"Of course not! Why ould I be upset?"

"Becuase I know we aren't exactly ready to have a baby and it wasn't palnned-"

Her ranting was cut off as the Latino kissed her. Gwen responded to the kiss, hands reaching up to tangle themselves in his hair.

They broke apart, and Alejandro withpit warning, picked her up.

"Where are we going?" Gwen managed to breathe out.

"We are going to tell our families the good news."

"But the phone is right over there." Gwen told him.

Alejandro smiled a perverted smile. "I know."

The gothic beauty cocked her head to the side.

"But first, we're going to repeat last nights activities."

Gwen shook her head but didn't complain as he carried herup the stairs to his room. Not that she was really complaining, she was rather looking foward to it.

* * *

Notes- Hope you liked this one-shot! I had tons of fun writing it! Lol, the next one will hopefully be out in less than 2 weeks. Till next time!


	3. Prompt3: Bets

Title- Life's little moments

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Nada, not at all!

Notes- This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots which look into the life of Alejandro/Gwen. From first meetings to the birth of a child. These are not in any order so they may be all over the place, so to avoid any confusion, I'll put the setting in each chapter. Each chapter is inspired or centered on a random prompt. And I love to thank **LittleMissyDOAGalPal96**, for reading this over!

Pairings- Alejandro/Gwen, Duncan/Izzy, others mention in later chapters.

Warnings- Nothing really bad.

Summary- Alejandro and Duncan make a bet, which seems like its impossible to achieve, or is it?

* * *

#3-Bet

**Setting:** _An AU of Total Drama World Tour. It takes place in Sweden, the final 6. To be specific, the final 6 are Duncan, Alejandro, Izzy, Leshawna, Gwen and Cody. _

* * *

"I bet you 1,000 dollars that you can't get Gwen to kiss you." Duncan said smugly.

He and Alejandro were the only two remaining members of team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. It was on of those rare days off when Chris didn't have challenges planned. So as a way to keep them occupied, they were acting like the teenagers that they were, and placed stupid dares on one another. But now, the punk thought that it would be fun to bet money.

"Why Gwen?" the Spaniard asked.

"Because out of the three females left in the competition, I know she'll give me honest results. You can't win. Besides, the only other option is Leshawna and she's dating Tyler. And Izzy is off limits. She's mine."

Alejandro's lips turned upright, forming a smirk. Clearly, that wasn't the reaction Duncan was hoping for.

"Oh, you are on."

"Really?" Duncan asked the Latino dumbfounded, "I'm telling you you're going to loose."

"Porfavor, no seas estupido."

"Come again, Al," he said putting empathisis on his hated nickname, "I don't quite understand your accent...when you're sparking Spanish. You know I barely understand you when you speak English."

"Never mind that," he ignored the insult, "I like a challenge. Besides I can never say no to an opportunity to kiss a beautiful woman."

"Whatever. It's your funeral, your loss and your money that will be in my pockets." Duncan said.

"We'll see." Alejandro told him.

"I guess we will."

* * *

Alejandro searched for Gwen everywhere. She wasn't with Leshawna, or by the hotel that Chris booked for the three days they had off. And she wasn't hiding from Cody seeing as he was talking with Izzy by the hotels pool and had he had no luck, so he decided to look in the jumbo jet.

Sure enough she was sitting in the first class cabin, writing in her dairy.  
The sight made him arch his eyebrow in confusion.

'Why would she be here instead of enjoying what Sweden has to offer?' he thought to himself. Then he remembered that the gothic artist liked to be alone whenever she wrote in her diary or drawing on her sketchpad.

Shrugging, the Spaniard approached her, sitting down in the vacant seat across from her.

"Go away." The Goth told him, without looking up from her diary.

"Is that anyway to greet anyone? Alejandro asked.

Looking up, she looked at Alejandro." Oh? I'm sorry..." Gwen said, "And how am I supposed to be greet you?"

"A simple her no would have sufficed

"Well a simple hello would have sufficed."

Rolling her eyes she went back to writing, muttering about how she wanted peace and quiet. Not wasting any time, he decided to make conversation.

"So what are you writing about?"

"None of your business." was her snappish reply.

"Well-" he was cut of by Gwen, "Okay, what do want?"

"What makes you think that I want anything?"

"Cut the crap." Sighing in defeat, he slumped in his seat. "Okay, Chica you got me... I need your help with something."

"And that would be?" The Goth pressed on.

"Well you see... Duncan and I have this bet-"

Gwen let out a groan. "Well that's never a good thing."

"I suppose it isn't."

"Did you wager money?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"1,000." The gothic artist let out a whistle. "Wow. So what is the bet?"

"It's a funny story Chica."

"Translation: it really isn't?"

"That depends on the person."

"Quit playing games and just tell me."

"The bet involves you, muñeca."

"You're going to have to elaborate that, Casanova."

"The bet was that I couldn't get you to kiss me."

"Um...what?"

"You heard me."

"Well I guess you're out 1,000 dollars then."

"Are you serious? You aren't going to help me out?"

"No." was her short reply.

"Y porque no?"

"Because you need to learn your lesson: never make stupid bets you have no hope in winning."

"Can't you find it in your heart to help me out? I mean seriously would it kill you to help me out here?"

"It might."

"Gwen," he began.

The Goth sighed and closed her diary putting it beside her.

"Fine, I'll help."

Alejandro perked up at this and gave her a smirk, "you will?"

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"We have sex right after." The Latinos mouth went wide, "what?"

Gwen laughed, "Relax I was just teasing."

"I was kind of hoping you were serious."

"Pervert."

"Pero en serio, what's the condition?"

"You give me half the cut."

"You little minx."

She shrugged before adding, "It's up to you, take it or leave it."

"Deal."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Just up and kiss me already." The Spaniard said. Gwen put her finger on his lips.

"That's not very romantic." She told him.

"To hell with that." He said and with that he grabbed her hands and pulled her off of her seat so she landed on his lap.

"I seriously am starting to reconsider this-" she was cut off by his fingers on her lips much like she had done earlier. "You talk to damn too much." with that he leaned in and captured her lips with his. He felt her resist but she eventually gave in and responded to his kiss. She felt his hand go up her leg and she pulled away figuring she better stop it before things got to far. The Goth had to admit that the kiss didn't freak her out like she thought it would. That scared her.

"Well," Alejandro spoke up looking at her, breathing heavily, "That was interesting."

Gwen nodded in agreement.

The Latino licked his lips, then looked up at the Goth who was still seated on his lap.

"What?" She asked.

"Vanilla." The Latino said.

"What?"

"Your lipstick has a vanilla flavor to it."

Frowning at him, she poked his nose softly with a finger. "Shut up."

"I didn't say I didn't like it

Cocking an eyebrow she shook her head, "you're really are something you know that?"

"Yes I do."

"You are such a conceited bastard."

"Ouch."

"Now, go find Duncan. You owe me 500 dollars."

"Wouldn't you like to kiss me again?"

"Um...No, I'd rather have my money."

* * *

Notes- An there's another chapter for you. Thank you so much for those of you who review and read this. It means a lot. Hope you enjoyed this one. Till next time! Oh, and two notes, if any of you have any request for one-shots you would like me to do, feel free to let me know. And if you have suggestions for pairings and ideas for this series, feel free to let me know!

* * *

**Response to reviews:**

**AerisSeris- **Aw, your grandma laughed? That's so nice; mine would have hit me across the mouth, lol. Thanks for reading!

**Sandra19- **hope you liked this one! Thanks for reading and for your review!

**Wolfsakura- **thanks so much! My writing gets better? Lol, that's good to hear. Hope you like this one as much as the next one!

* * *

And thanks again to **LittleMissyDOAGalPal96 **for beta reading this for me!


End file.
